Dorm Drom Drom !
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau member Suju, DBSK, dan SHINee tukeran drom?/bagaimana pusingnya yesung yang selalu ditempel taemin dan kyuhyun?/ bagaimana sikap cara siwon untuk menjauhkan dua magnae dari kekasihnya?/bagaimana yang uring-uringan karena tidak boleh bermain dengan kyuhyun?/dan bagaimana yoochun dan junsu menghadapi eunhae yang hyperaktif?Wonsung-Kyusung-Yemin*yesung-taemin*
1. Chapter 1

#Suju Drom

.

.

.

Author Pov

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti bumi ini terkecuali drom boyband papan atas ini, pagi hari ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang tenang dan damai bukan pagi yang suram bagi wajah setiap member suju.

"Pokoknya gue kagak mau kalau kayak gitu pokoknya gue kagak mau." teriak Heechul lebay.

"Tapi itu udah keputusan om Sman kita gak bisa nolak"tanggap Leeteuk pasrah.

"Tapi entar kalau kalar gue diacak-acak gimana? Trus entar ada yang ngompol gimana. Lo mau tanggung jawab hah?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Gak usah lebay gitu kaleee" suara si magnae terdengar

"Diem lo magnae setan"teriak Heechul tapi sama sekali tak dianggap Kyuhyun.

"Sesama setan jangan saling mengejek, Ooops" ucap Donghae keceplosan.

"Hemm, ya udah sekarang kita bagi kelompoknya ajah, mungkin diantara kita ada yang tinggal di drom DBSK atau SHINee" jelas Leeteuk.

"Udah hyung buruan bagi kelompknya" desak Eunhyuk yang penasaran teman sekelompoknya.

"Caranya?"tanya Siwon yang dari tadi baca kitab suci*ceilahh...*

"Pake undian dong, makanya otaknya dipake" si magnae berulah lagi.

"Ya udah hyung ku yang paling ganteng-ganteng ini dan dongsaengku yang paling evil tunggu disini ne? Aku akan buat undiannya." ucap wookie lagsung ngacir kekamar.

1 jam

2 jam

4 jam

Setengah hari.

Malam

ceklek...

"Wook lama amat si? Ngapain ajah, cape tau nunggunya!" keluh Sungmin kesal.

"Hee.." cuma senyuman dari wookie yang terlihat.

"Ia nih dah keriputan tau nunggunya" tambah Leeteuk.

"Teuk, lo kan emang dah keriputan?" ucap Heechul sok polos dan terjadilah perang antara ANGEL dan DEVIL pemirsa, siapakan yang akan menang? Kita tunggu jeda berikut ini dan pastikan jangan pindah chanel#plakk.

"Lama deh, sini gue ajah..." ucap Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

Dan hasilnya adalah...

JRENG

JRENG

"Andweeeeeeeee" teriakan kuda terdengar sangat keras sampai ke drom SHINee.

Apakah yang terjadi ?*author mau bikin penasaran dulu ahh*plakk ditimpuk readers.

.

.

.

.

#Drom SHINee

"Pasti itu teriakan hyung kuda, dan pasti sungie hyung satu kelompok sama hyung evil" ucap Taemin sambil cekikikan. "Umma pokoknya aku harus satu kelompk sama sungie hyung awas kalau enggak aku bakal marah sama umma." lanjutnya dengan mem-poutkan bibir manisnya.

"Jadi anak umma mau satu kelmpk sama yesung hyung eh?' tanya Key dengan menyenggol lengan Taemin.

"Ne umma" jawab Taemin manja.

"Mulai deh!" ucap one, minho dan jonghyun serempak dengan tatapan malas mereka.

"Chagia udah dapat informasi belum dari dari teukie hyung?" tanya key mendekat.

"udah, katanya kelmpk satu teukie hyung, sungmin hyung dan wookie hyung, kelompok dua ada heechul hyung, yesung hyung dan kyuhyun hyung dan sisanya dikelompok tiga shindong hyung, siwon hyung dan haehyunk" jelas omew.

"ok. Kelompoknya gue yang bagi, pertama kelompok 1 omew sama jonghyung, kelompok dua gue sama taemin dan minho dikelompok 3" ucap key dan mendapatkan pelukan dari taemin dan masih mendapatkan tatapan malas dari yang lain.

.

.

.

.

#Drom DBSK

"umma anakmu yang manis ini mau ikut kelompok dua bareng kyuhyun? Boleh ne?" tanya changmin manja walaupun tak dapat respon yang memuaskan dari jaejppng.

"sekali gak tetep gak minnie, minnie ikut kelompok 1 bareng umma, gak boleh nolak." tentang jaejoong selaku umma DBSK.

"Tapi um..." belum sempat selesai.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian atau makananmu aku potong dan seketika itu pula changmin dian. #poor changmin.

TBC/END?

Cuma cerita aneh dari saya. Jika berminat review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

#Dorm Suju

.

.

.

"Ya kenapa Yesung hyung dengan si evil itu? Gue kagak setuju teukie hyung! harusnya Yesung hyung bersamaku" ucap Siwon cepat setelah berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"Kagak bisa, jangan curang kuda, ini kan udah keputusan tidak boleh diganggu gugat gue tetep sama Yesung hyung, dia juga tidak protes kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai tapi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Yesung hyung? Kumohon?" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yesung yang sedang berfikir.

"Sudahlah Wonnie, tak perlu dipermasalahkan, yang penting kita tetap bisa ketemukan?" ucap Yesung santai dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

"Yesung benar Siwon, gue yang jaga Yesung yang polos ini dari si evil itu. Lo tenang saja" Heechul mulai bersuara.

"Ya hyung gue mohon jauhkanlah Yesung hyung dari tangan-tangan pervert si magnae evil suju dan si magnae evil shinee, jangan sampai Yesung hyung digrep-grep (?) dua magnae itu hyuuuung" Siwon mulai bermanja meminta Heechul menjaga kekasihnya.

"Yang paling pervert disini kan lo kagak usah nyalahin orang lain deh hyung" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Diam kalian semua gue jadi bingung, kalian tau gak kalau kalian itu selalu membuat kepala gue pusing !" Leeteuk mengeluarkan aura iblisnya tak ingin membuat sang leader marah mereka pun lari terbirit-birit (?) menuju kamar mereka masing-masing termasuk sang kura-kura. Loh kok jadi kura-kura? Gak papa deh?#plakkk

.

.

.

#keesokan harinya dikantor SMEnt

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya om Soman tajam.

"Ne.." jawab mereka serempak.*bisa dibayanganin dong gimana kalau mereka jawab serempak? Pasti kaya paduan suara*plakkk.

"Bagus, disini dibagi tiga kelompok, nanti kelompok pertama tinggal di dorm Super Junior, kelompok dua tinggal didorm SHINee dan kelompok tiga dorm DBSK, kalian mengerti?" ucap om soman lagi.

"Ia tau bawel deh" jawab Kyuhyun santai, tak peduli lirikan tajam dari om soman dan semua member.

"Ada liat-liat? Naksir?" tanya kyuhyun dengan narsis dan semua orang langsung mual mendengar kenarsisan si magnae suju. "Biasa aja kale, orang ganteng dah biasa dipuji" lanjutnya lagi# yah ni orang, narsisnya selangit.

"Hyung evil kau mau membuatku masuk rumah sakit karena kata-katamu itu" ucap Taemin dengan ekspresi menahan sakit# megangin perut, agak jongkok dan tangan diulurin*itu mah pengemis# author ditimpuk Taemin.

"Diem lo magnae!" seru Kyuhyun tak lupa lirikan tajamnya.

"Sesama magnae jangan saling mengejek, justru kita harus bersatu untuk membuat sesuatu yang asyik buat kita kerjain hyung-hyung kita" ucap Changmin polos atau emm, mungkin keceplosan.

Plakk

Duagggh

Pletakk

Itulah yang Changmin dapat dari Jaejoong, Key dan juga Leeteuk. *abang Changmin kasian deh*poor Changmin.

"Bego banget deh tu magnae satu" ucap Kyuhyun tajam dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Taemin.

"Ia betul tuh! Changmin hyung malah bikin nama magnae jadi tercemar" tambah Taemin dengan menggembungkan pipi.

"Bukannya bantu gue berdiri malah ngata-ngatain dasar magnae setan dan anak setan (?)" teriak Changmin kagak jelas.

"Ya kalian kenapa kalian yang berisik hah? Kalian tidak menghargai kita disini hah?" teriak Leeteuk dengan volume suara yang sangat dahsyat.

"Kalian semua jangan berisik! Sekarang kembali kedorm kalian masing-masing sesuai kelompok, oya satu lagi selama kalian mengikuti kompetisi ini selama dua minggu kalian diliburkan dari jadwal kalian semua dan kalian juga akan mendapat tantangan-tantangan tertentu. Kalian mengerti?" ucap om soman yang mulai tidak kehabisan kesabaran mempunyai anak didik seperti ini.

"Neeeeeeeee" ucap member SuJu DBSK dan SHINee secara serempak lagi dan sekarang mendapat lirikan tajam dari semua orang yang berada didekat mereka. Jangan lupakan kalau dari tadi mereka itu berdiri di depan ruang dance.

.

.

.

.

#Dorm SHINee

Ya setelah mereka mengalami perdebatan panjang bersama om soman mereka langsung masuk ke dorm masing-masing sesuai kelompoknya.

Dikelompok pertama ini seperti yang kita ketahui anggotanya adalah Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Yunho, Key dan juga Taemin. Ini yang akan menjadi masalah adalah si kembar magnae untung semua magnae tidak disini semua coba kalau disini pasti dorm SHINee akan jadi kapal pecah.

"Sungie hyung tidur denganku yah ?" ucap Taemin dengan megangin tangan Yesung.

"Kagak bisa Sungie hyung tidur sama gue" seru Kyuhyun tak kalah.

"Gak bisa pokoknya aku" teriak Taemin lagi.

"Gue"  
"Aku"

"Gue"  
"Aku"

"Gu.."

"Stoooopp" teriak Heechul kesal dengan Taemin dan juga Kyuhyun. "Yesung tidur sama gue, Kyuhyun sama Yunho dan Taemin sama Key. Kagak boleh ada yang nolak perintah ini !" terang Heechul dan langsung membawa Yesung kekamar mereka.

"Semua gara-gara lo magnae!" ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ya kenapa aku yang disalahin? Kan ini salah kyuhyun hyung kok aku yang kena sih?" ucap Taemin dengan menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Ya memang ini salah lo, coba Yesung hyung tidur sama gue, pasti entar malem gue bisa cium bibir merahnya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menerawang menghadap kelangit-langit dorm.

Pletakk

"Ya Yuhho hyung kenapa lo pukul kepala gue? Entar kalo gue gagar otak gimana? Apa kata dunia, seorang Cho Kyuhyun gagar otak karena dipukul Jung Yunho leader DBSK dengan tangannya?" ucap Kyuhyun ngantur sehingga mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yunho dan juga Key Taemin.

"Sumpah hyung lo lebay banget!" terang Key dan mendapat lirikan tajam tapi seolah tak peduli Key malah dengan santainya pergi kekamarnya. Kasian deh abang Kyu, ahhhaha.

.

.

.

.

#Dorm SuJu

Berbeda dengan dorm kelompok dua, dorm kelompok satu ini malah jauh dari kata sepi yang ada hanya suara Changmin yang lagi megangin kaki Jaejoong dan juga Leeteuk.

"Jae umma yang cantik, Teukkie umma yang manis Changmin mau main sama Kyuhyun, boleh yaaa? Yaya? Yayyaaa?" ucap Changmin masih dengan semangat.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak" Jawab Leeteuk dan Jaejoong bareng dengan tangan didada.

"Umma, aku mau kedorm Key dulu ya biasa apel ?" tanya Onew.

"Ne Onew" ucap Jaejoong dan Leeteuk bersama.

"Ya kenapa tadi aku tidak boleh tapi Onew boleh? Kalian sangat jahat"rajuk Changmin."Ayo lah? Cuma mau tanding main PSP umma, masa gak boleh si?" ucap Changmin masih dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Nonono Nanana naega jiel jal naga" Jawab duo umma lagi.

"Loh kok malah nyanyi lagunya 2NE1 si, ayo lah umma boleh yah?" kali ini dengan ekspresi seimut-imutnya.

"Kagak" keputusan mutlak dari duo umma.

"Minnie.. Wookie cepat kesini" teriak Leeteuk pada MinWook.

"Ne umma ada apa?" tanya Sungmin cepat setelah sampai didepan ummanya.

"Antar Changmin beli ice cream dulu, nanti uangnya ku ganti" ucap Jaejoong cepat dan mendapat senyuman memuaskan dari Leeteuk.

"Ne umma"ucap Sungmin bersemangat.

"Ayo magnae.." tarik Sungmin. Yah walaupun Changmin lebih besar dari Sungmin tapi tetap saja tenaganya besar Sungmin tau kan namja pink ini jagonya. Sedangkan Changmin? Hanya pasrah dibawa kemana saja se evil-evil nya Changmin dia sanagat takut pada Sungmin takut disunat dua kali katanya. Hhaha ada-ada ajah abang Changmin.

"Joongie bagaimana kalo kita Shopping?" ajak Leeteuk.

"Ide bagus hyung, aku juga harus beli keperluan masak buat nanti" ucap Jaejoong setuju.

"Tapi siapa yang membawakan belanjaan kita?" tanya Leeteuk dan kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Jonghyunnnnn kemari.." teriak mereka serempak.

Kalian tau kan apa yang akan duo umma lakukan? Ya pasti Jonghyun akan menjadi asisten duo umma selama di Mall.

#poor jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

#Dorm DBSK

"Yaaaaaa! Ikan, Monyet apa yang kalian lakukan dengan dorm kami hah? Kenapa kotor sekali?" suara lumba-lumba terdengan nyaring.

Kalian bisa bayangkan? Dorm DBSK yang rapi, rajin dan bersih menjadi apa sekarang? Lantai kotor seperti tepung berceceran dimana-mana telur juga jatuh kelantai dan masih banyak lagi.

"Heehee, gak gue apa-apain kok Cuma mau bikin kue eh malah jadi gini" ujar si ikan dengan nyengir kuda. Loh kok kuda? Siwon dong?

"Pokoknya kalian harus bersihin ini semua" lanjut Yoochun.

"Kagak mau" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

"Pokoknya harus"

"Gak mau"

"Kalian berisik sekali tak lihat kah gue lagi baca doa supaya Yesung hyung gak digrepe-grepe Taemin sama Kyuhyun?" ucap Siwon yang duduk dipojokan sambil bawa kitab yang sangat tebal.

"Gak peduli" sahut mereka berempat.

"Ya Tuhan? Kenapa hambamu ini selalu diberi kesulitan menghadapi orang-orang macam mereka ya Tuhan?" teriak Siwon, Shindong dan Minho yang memang dari tadi lagi asyik makan keripik kentang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Siwon dan akhirnya tawapun menggelegar kemana-mana.

Wonppa kasian deh gak didengerin omongannya sama mereka berempat yang ada malah diketawain Minho oppa sama Shindong oppa.

Hahhaha.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah Review kemarin, review lagi yah.

Yang suka review lagi yah? Author minta maaf banget buat yang kemarin banyak Typo soalnya kemarin author ngetik diwarnet laptop author rusak, ini juga baru jadi.

Maaf juga kalau lama update soalnya author kelas 9 smp jadi banyak les nya dan jarang ada waktu luang, maaf yah. Sebagai permintaan maafku aku bikin ff oneshoot KiSung, WonSung dan KyuSung, baca n review yah?#maksa#plaakkk

Suka? Review lagi yaahh?

Payy payy ...


	3. Chapter 3

Dorm Dorm Dorm

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hari ini mungkin hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Jonghyun karena apa? Karena hari ini sepertinya Jonghyun harus mengurus duo umma belanja keperluan dorm kelompok pertama. Kenapa hanya Jonghyun? Karena hanya ada dia yang ada di dorm. Ck, kasian.

"Umma sudah yah? Aku capek" keluh Jonghyun dengan menenteng (?) tas berisi semua belanjaan Leeteuk dan Jaejoong.

"Sebentar Jonghyun ini tanggung aku dan Joongie mau beli baju yang sama, kita juga memilihkannya untuk mu, jadi tunggu disini dan tenanglah, juga jangan sampai ada yang melihat wajahmu itu kau tak mau kan dikejar-kejar fansmu? mengerti?" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar kali tinggi terus dibagi dua# plakkk itu mah rumus.

"Jangan terlalu lama umma aku haus" rengek Jonghyun lagi.

"Ia tenang saja, kau diam saja disini dan jangan kemana-mana kita hanya sebentar, ayo hyung" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung masuk dengan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk.

"Ya mereka sungguh keterlaluan bahkan lebih parah dari Key" dengus Jonghyun pasrah dengan nasibnya kali ini.

Tak jauh dari Jonghyun tiga orang dua berbadan mungil dan satu berbadan tinggi layaknya tiang listrik (?) sedang mengamati Jonghyun dari jauh.

"Hihiii kasian Jonghyun dia belum tahu hobi belanja umma kita" ucap Wookie cekikikan.

"Wookie bener tuh, Jae umma kan hobi belanja, kalau sudah belanja tak kenal waktu" tambah Changmin dengan cekikikan juga.

Plukk

"Ya kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Changmin setelah sebuah tangan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Ya Wookie itu lebih tua dari mu kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung?" ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat nyali Changmin menciut.

"Ampun hyung, kagak lagi-lagi deh" ucap Changmin dengan membentuk jari 'V'

'Yah badannya aja yang gede, eh nyalinya ciut. Tapi kagak papa lah, dari pada Kyuhyun dia kan hanya takut dengan Yesung hyung' ucap Sungmin cekikikan dalam hati.

"Sudah lah gak usah berantem pulang yuk? Aku capek." Lerai Ryeowook.

"Tapi beli ice cream lagi yah?" ucap Changmin dengan muka memelas.

"Ne tapi Cuma satu, arrasso?"

"Arrasso" jawab Changmin langsung menggandeng Sungmin dan Wookie ke restoran lagi.

.

.

.

.

#Dorm SHINee Kelompok Dua

"Hyung..." rengek Taemin manja.

"Ne ada apa Taemin ?" tanya Yesung yang dari tadi sedang nonton TV bersama Yunho.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, ayo temani aku ke taman, ayo hyung?" ajak Taemin, ck lebih tepatnya memaksa dengan menarik-narik tangan mungil Yesung.

"Hem, ya sudah kajja, tapi jangan kelamaan ya?" Yesung menyetujui ajakan Taemin.

"Ne.." jawab Taemin semangat dan langsung menarik tangan Yesung.

"Ya, Taemin jangan menarik tangan Yesung" teriak Yunho yang dari tadi duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Taemin dengan ceria.

Ceklek

"Yunho hyung, Yesung hyung kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yunho.

"Yesung? Dia baru saja pergi ke taman bersama Taemin" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Mwo? Bersama Taemin? Aku harus menyusulnya!" kesal Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi menuju taman tempat.

"Aiiss, kasihan Yesung selalu dikejar-kejar dua magnae gila itu" ujar Yunho setengah sadar.

Plukkk.

"Ya siapa yang memukulku?" tanya Yunho tak terima karena ada yang memukul kepalanya.

"Aku hyung, kenapa? Maksudmu mengatai anakku gila itu apa hah?" teriak Key marah.

"Emang anakmu itu gila kok" ujar Yunho santai.

"Ya kau ini benar-benar..." ujar Key terputus.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam aku sedang menikmati tidur cantik ku, apa nanti kalau aku jerawatan gara-gara kurang tidur kalian mau bertanggung jawab hah?" teriak seseorang didalam kamar yang langsung membuat Key dan Yunho menutup telinga dan juga mulutnya.

.

.

.

#Dorm SHINee

"Aku capek.." ujar Junsu lansung duduk disebelah Yoochun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minho yang sedang menonton tv bersama Shindong disamping Yoochun.

"Membersihkan kamar Donghae, kotor sekali aiiissh" jalas Junsu dengan meluapkan emosinya.

"Mereka berdua memang seperti itu, sekarang mereka berdua kemana?" tanya Shindong.

"Sepertinya mereka membeli susu disupermarket depan" jawab Minho acuh.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Eunhae dari luar dan membawa banyak kantung keresek yang berisikan snack makanan dan susu.

"Siapa yang mau?" tanya Eunhae bersamaan dengan nada ceria bahkan sangat ceria.

"Ne, aku mau" teriak mereka serempak.

'Ya setidaknya mereka sedikit bisa diandalkan, hahahahaa' ucap Junsu dihati yang memang agak sedikit terhibur dengan Eunhae yang tumben baik ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua member berkumpul dikantor SMEnt untuk mempromosikan acara ini sepertinya mereka akan diberi tantangan oleh penyelenggara acara ini. Kira-kira apa tantangannya ya?

"Ya kenapa tantangannya harus itu? Kelompokku tidak ada yang bisa memasak semua" teriak Junsu menggelegar gedung SMEnt sampai bergoyang dengan dahsyatnya. #lebay...

"Sudah keputusan tak dapat diganggu gugat, sebaiknya kita memutuskan siapa yang mewakili kelompok kita, kita buat undian saja supaya perlobaan ini adil" ujar Leeteuk dengan bijaksana.

"Ne, terserah hyung saja" jawab Junsu dan Yoochun pasrah.

Setelah mempertimbangkan hasil-hasilnya mereka membagi kelompok untuk tantangan pertama dan hasilnya adalah...

"Hasilnya kelompok satu Ryeowook, Jaejoong dan juga Changmin" ucap om Soman dengan membaca lintingan kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa harus Changmin nanti yang ada bukannya masak malah makan terus, gimana bisa menang coba?" protes Ryeowook seketika itu juga Changmin langsung manyun.

"Ya hyung aku ingin ikut lagian ini kan sudah keputusan mana boleh diganggu gugat?" teriak Changmin tak terima dengna protesan Ryeowook.

"Ya Changmin benar ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat, keputusan ini mutlak!" terang om Soman yang langsung membuat Changmin tersenyum senang dan membuat Ryeowook membuang muka kesal. "Selanjutnya kelompok dua.. emm Kyuhyun, Key dan Heechul" lanjut om Soman.

"What? Aku? Aku tidak mau pokoknya aku tidak mau" teriak Heechul lebay sampai mau membuat gedung SMEnt roboh seketika.

"Kau tak boleh menolak Heechul ini sudah menjadi keputusan" terang om Soman yang membuat Heechul kesal bahkan sangat kesal.

"Selanjutnya kelompok tiga, Siwon, Minho dan Junsu!" terang om Soman lagi.

"Ya aku tidak bisa memasak" teriak Minho dan Siwon bebarengan.

"Tak ada yang boleh menolak, kalau menolak kalian akan di hukum" terang om Soman.

'hahha dengan seperti ini tak ada yang menggangguku dengan Yesung hyung. Mereka berduakan ikut lomba aku akan berduaan dengan Yesung hyung' batin Taemin dengan tersenyum evil bahkan lebih evil dari Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin, entah setan apa yang memasuki raga si imut Taemin sampai-sampai seperti ini. *itu si maunya lo ajah thor*dieeemm#pllaakk.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka di sebuah taman yang luas mereka mengadakan acara tersebut, tampaknya semua tim sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluannya, dapat dilihat dari kelompok pertama yang sedang melihat resep makanan, kelompok kedua yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan Yesung (?) dan kelompok ketiga yang sedang kebingungan.

"Oke lombanya kita mulai. Silahkan masuk ke tempatnya masing-masing" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Ne" teriak mereka serempak dengan senyuman andalan mereka semua masing-masing mulai dari satu cm sampai satu meter#plakk.

.

.

.

"Waktu satu jam pergunakan itu dengan baik" ucap pembawa acara itu.

"5..4..3..2..1... mulai!" teriak pembawa acara itu dan kelompok memasak itupun langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju bahan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh penyelenggara itu.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu.

#Kelompok JaeChangWook

"Ya! Aku bilang apa dia hanya menghabiskan bahan makanan, Changmin berhenti memakan dan bantu kami" teriak Ryeowook marah.

"Bukannya setiap makanan yang dimasak harus dicicipi ya hyung? Kenapa aku tak boleh?" ucap Changmin dengan muka dibuat sepolos-polosnya tapi seperti biasa itu gagal 100%

"Ya mencoba tapi kalau sudah jadi? Ini kan masih setengah jadi kenapa kau malah memakannya. Aiiish kau membuatku pusing" teriak Ryeowook frustasi dan pergi ketoilet panggilan alam sepertinya#plakk.

"Changminnie berhenti makan dulu nanti kalau sudah jadi umma buatkan yang banyak di dorm. Jadi Minnie berhenti makan dulu ya? Kasian Wookie sudah pusing dengan tingkah lakumu, Arrasso?" perintah Jaejoong dengan lemah lembut.

"Oke umma tapi nanti yang banyak yah? Aku mau cake yang rasa coklat, vannila, pisang dan blackforest, emm sama ice cream juga ya umma?" pinta Changmin dengan segala kemauannya yang sudah pasti dituruti Jaejoong. Sungguh contoh umma yang baik, emm mungkin terlalu baik, terserah reader ajah deh#plaakk.

"Oke, sekarang Minnie duduk saja yang manis nanti umma dan Ryeowook saja yang masak" perintah Jaejoong dan langsung dituruti oleh Changmin.

"Gimana hyung bisa luluhin hatinya?" cie bahasanya emangnya cinta pake luluh-luluhan? Ckkck.

"Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman ala Leeteuk.

"Sok kaya Siwon hyung" kesal Ryeowook dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Dengan begitu kelompok JaeChangWook akan berhasil, walaupun ada sedikit konflik tadi.

.

.

.

#Kelompok KyuChulKey

"Hyung berhenti berkaca kau sudah cantik walaupun tak secantik diriku" teriak Key.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang aku dan kau cantik kau? Matamu sudah rusak hah? Jelas-jelas disini aku yang paling cantik" ujar Heechul tak terima.

" Ya aku lebih cantik dan seksi" sambung Key.

" Aku lebih darimu" lanjut Heechul.

"Aku.."  
"Aku.."

"Aku.."

"Ya bisakah kalian diam! Aku pusing melihat kalian, aiish. Cepat masak Key" suruh Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat lebar Yoochun#plakk author ditimpuk pake boneka sama Yoochun# itu mah enak empuk#diem napa.

"Hem baiklah.. dan kau Kyuhyun hyung jangan diam saja sambil mem-poutkan bibirmu itu, itu sama sekali tak sexy" peringat Key dan langsung melesat pergi memasak.

"Aiiish, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Rupanya dia sengaja memanas-manasiku. Lihat saja nanti" umpat Kyuhyun tak jelas setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya yaitu Yesung yang lagi digrepe-grepe Taemin dengan berbagai alasan entah ada semut atau belalang. Ck, ada-ada saja magnae itu, dibalik wajah polosnya tersimpan 1001 cara untuk membuat dirinya dekat dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

#Kelompok WonJunMin

Ya sepertinya hanya kelompok ini yang sangat damai dengan tak ada keributan-keributan dari tadi, tapi tunggu sepertinya satu diantara tiga orang itu sedang mengeluarkan aura iblisnya yang sangat pekat. Ya! Siwon sedang marah terbukti dengan kumpulan asap diatas kepalanya#plakk. Bagaimana tidak panas? Namjachigunya sendiri sedang digrepe-grep oleh magnae sebelah. Sungguh dirinya tidak terima, tapi apa boleh buat dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya kalian berdua jangan bengong saja dari tadi. Bantu aku!" teriak Junsu dengan suara yang menggelegar dan dipastikan semua orang langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan berteriak Junsu" peringat mereka kompak.

"Aku benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana menghias kue ini aku tak punya kreasi." Teriak junsu lagi dan dapat dibayangkan sekarang semua orang langsung pinsan karena suara Junsu yang sangat dahsyat ini#plakkkk. Thor jangan lebay donkk.

"Kami tidak bisa memasak. Kuserah itu padamu" ucap Minho dan Siwon dengan muka yang sedatar-datarnya.

"Kalian ini.. percuma bicara sama kalian" teriak Junsu dan langsung melanjutkan semua pekerjaan menumpuk itu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dibangku masing-masing kelompok hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ayo Key, semangat, semangat. Changmin hyung ayo habiskan makanannya. Aku padamu Key.." teriak Onew tak jelas.

"Ya! Onew kau ini dari kelompok satu kenapa kau malah mendukung Key?" sungut Sungmin dengan muka seseram mungkin.

"Dia kan namjachiguku hyung" ucap Onew dengan muka polos.

"Percuma bicara denganmu.." ucap Sungmin dan langsung melesat pergi ketempat Leeteuk dan Jonghyun yang sedang tiduran.

"Aneh!" ucap Onew dengan muka bingung. "Ayo Key. Menang ya ayo" teriak Onew lagi. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya geleng-geleng kepala pada tingkah laku leader SHINee ini.

"Mereka sangat konyol" ucap Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat.

"Ia mereka lucu" lanjut Donghae dengan muka yang bisa dipastikan sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hah aku capek tertawa dari tadi, enaknya ngapain yah?" ucap Donghae.

"Em, eh itu kok Yesung hyung lagi di grepe-grepe Taemin. Ganggu dia saja!" ucap Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja melihat adegan Taemin yang lagi meraba-raba punggung Yesung.

"Ide yang bagus, eh gimana kalau kita foto saja, nanti kita sebar di twitter, gimana?" saran Donghae.

"Oke, pasti nanti Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung panas, aku ingin lihat reaksi mereka berdua. Ck, pasti sangat lucu" otak evil Haehyuk mulai berfungsi.

.

.

.

TBC

Review lagi yah?

Author dah lanjutin cerita ini maaf updetenya lama kelas 9 kegiatannya makin banyak. Yang suka review lagi yah? Gimana udah cukup panjang belum?

Soal bahasa maaf ya, ini udah terlanjur jadi emang gini bahasanya aneh, gaje abizz. Harap reader memakluminya.

Ni ceritanya tambah aneh. Dan banyak banget Typo.

Author mau bikin ff lagi kira-kira pairingnya apa ya? Kalau menurut author si KiSung sama ChulSung. Menurut readers? Tapi mungkin updetenya setelah ff ini selesai.

Yang terakhir maaf gak bisa balez review. Tapi mohon review lagi ya?

Satu review sangat berarti bagi author.

Suka? Review!*maksa*


	4. Chapter 4

Dorm Dorm Dorm

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Ya seperti yang kita tahu sekarang mereka oh tidak maksudku hanya sembilan orang yang sedang berjuang untuk memenangkan lomba masak ini, tapi sepertinya hanya kelompok satu dan dua saja yang tenang dapat dilihat jika kelompok tiga aka kelompok Junsu sangat ramai walaupun hanya satu orang yang membuat ramai siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu yang sibuk dengan kuenya yang tak jadi-jadi. Saking pusingnya Junsu bahkan sampai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sampai rontok. Huhh ada-ada saja Junsu.

Balik kekelompok satu, sepertinya kelompok satu sangat tenang hanya suara-suara Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang terdengar bernyanyi bersama, kemanakah Changmin berada? Mungkin karena bosan Changmin langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya disofa yang telah disediakan.

Kelompok dua? Jangan ditanya hanya Key yang sibuk tapi itu tak masalah bagi Key karena Key sudah sering memasak, bagaimana dia mau memerintahkan Kyuhyun? jika memegang kompor saja Kyuhyun langsung merusakkan kompor tersebut? Dan juga bagaimana jika memerintahkan Heechul untuk membantunya sementara Heechul sibuk berkaca? Mungkin sudah menjadi nasib Key

Ckckckkkck

.

.

.

.

"Ya waktu tinggal 5 detik lagi, 5..4..3..2..1... selesai angkat tangan semuanya. Bagus sekarang maju bawa makanan itu kejuri" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Mana ada jurinya..?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah bersiap-siap membawa kue itu kedepan para juri.

"Oya, inilah juri kita selama perlombaan SEHUN, CHANGSUNG, TAO, SEOHYUN dan juga SUZY ..."teriak sang pembawa acara yang langsung memunculkan (?) lima makhluk dari belakang tirai#kayak sulap ajah thor#diem#plakkk.

"Kok kayak perkumpulan magnae gini sih?" tanya Taemin dengan menggaruk-garukan belakang kepalanya yang memang tak terasa gatal.

"Biarin dong, sekarang maju bawa kue-kue itu kehadapan kami.." perintah Sehun seenak hatinya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Ya siapa kau, beraninya memperintahkan kami.." teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku juri disini, sudah jangan kelamaan sekarang bawa kesini saja aku ingin mencicipi kue buatan kalian" ujar Sehun santai.

"Ya kelompok pertama maju..." ucap Changsung langsung.

"Jaejoong, Ryeowook hwaiting.." teriak anggota kelompok satu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Ne..." sahut Jaejoong dan Ryeowook bebarengan.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kuenya semoga kalian menyukainya.." ucap mereka berdua bebarengan, sang juri pun segera mencicipi kue itu.

"Hemm, rasanya enak, manis sekali.." ujar Sehun dengan wajah dibuat se-aegyo mungkin yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Changsung yang berada disebelahnya.

"Berhenti bersifat seperti itu magnae.." ujar Changsung yang hanya mendapatkan cengiran dari Sehun.

"Oppa kuenya enak, nanti aku bawa pulang ya?" ujar Seohyun dengan tatapan genit ke Ryeowook dan Jaejoong.

"Ne.. nanti oppa bikinkan lagi di dorm.." ujar Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Soehyun tersenyum senang.

"Jae-hyung, tau gak apa yang membuat kue ini manis?" tanya Changsung dan mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Itu karena yang membuatnya manis seperti hyung, tapi... aku rasa kue itu tak sebanding manisnya dengan hyung... karena hyung itulah yang paling manis..." gombal Changsung yang langsung membuat seluruh orang yang disana tertawa keras, tapi jika dilihat-lihat tidak semua dapat kita lihat jika Yunho sedang berapi-api diseberang sana.

"Ya kau magnae jangan sekali-kali menggombali Joongie-ku.." teriak Yunho tak terima.

"Tak apa Changsung, lagi pula Yunho juga tidak bisa menggombal" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membuat hati Yunho teriris-iris dan langsung terkena serangan jantung#plakk lebay lo thor#apaan si? Berisik tau..*jangan hiraukan yang ini*

"Oppa aku juga suka ini, nanti aku juga minta ya?" ujar Suzy yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari JaeWook.

"Gege, Tao juga minta, mau Tao kasih sama Kris-gege, pasti Kris-gege suka.."Ujar Tao yang langsung melakukan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Tenang kalian semua nanti malam aku akan membuat kue banyak nanti akan ku antar ke dorm kalian.." ujar Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Ne Oppa/Gege/Hyung.."*sekalian saja ibu bapak nenek kakek saya sedang mencari jodah*plakkk

"Sekarang kelompok dua..." teriak Sehun dengan semangat, majulah Key, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bersemangat.

"Key hyung, Heechul hyung, kalian sangat cantik.." ujar Sehun dengan mengedipkan matanya genit berniat untuk merayu Key dan Heechul.

"Dah tau.." ujar keduanya cetus, sontak semua orang yang disana tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Sehun menikmati masa pundungnya dipojokan.

"Kue kalian enak si, tapi lebih enakan kue buatan Jae-Oppa dan Ryeowook oppa" ujar Suzy dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya ini agak masam.." ujar Seohyun menambahinya.

"Ya aku bilang apa Kyu-hyung jangan ikut campur biar aku saja eh malah masukin cuka ke adonan rotinya, ini semua gara-gara Kyu-hyung aku kalah.." teriak Key tak jelas.

"Terserah kau saja Key.." ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan teriakan Key yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu telinga setiap orang itu.

"Ya hyung kau memang menyebalkan.." ujar Key yang langsung pergi dengan menghentak hentakan kakinya itu.

"Selanjutnya kelompok tiga..." ujar Tao dengan tersenyum manis, majulah tiga orang, yang satu membawa kue dengan lesu, yang satu membawa kitab suci yang sangat tebal dan yang satunya lagi membawa PSP.

"Ini kuenya.." ucap Junsu lesu.

"Oppa tersenyumlah, pasti sangat manis.." ujar Seohyun dengan mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Oppa tak bersemangat Seohyun apalagi dengan mereka berdua.." ujar Junsu dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya seksi.

"Ne, Oppa harus sabar menghadapi orang yang sedang cemburu kaya Siwon oppa, nanti kena semprot loh?" ujar Suzy dengan memakan kue buatan Junsu.

"Cemburu?" ucap Junsu bingung.

"Aku cemburu kenapa?" tanya Siwon menimpali kata-kata Suzy.

"Apa kalian tak lihat di twitter? Hyuk oppa dan Hae oppa membagi-bagikan foto Yesung oppa dan Taemin, foto itu juga sangat mesra, aku jadi iri.." ujar Suzy dengan merandai-andai.

"APA?" Siwon mengeluarkan asap panas disekelilingnya yang membuat PSP Minho rusak seketika#Lepayy deh! "EUNHAE..." teriak Siwon, oh bukan hanya siwon tapi sekarang dibarengi dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan api dari telinga dan juga hidungnya.

"Ya! Ya kami hanya bercanda, 1..2..3.. Hae KABUR..." teriak Eunhyuk dan langsung menggandeng tangan Donghae untuk kabur.

"Kenapa mereka lari-lari?" tanya Yesung yang baru datang bersama Taemin sepertinya mereka habis jalan-jalan.

"Tak apa, hyung ayo ikut aku.." ujar Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dari Taemin.

"Kenapa Wonnie?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Em, tak apa-apa sekarang kita kencan yuk?" ajak Siwon yang langsung diangguki Yesung.

"Bye semuanya aku dan Yesung hyung pergi dulu, nanti kami akan pulang malam.." ujar Siwon dan langsung lari membawa Yesung ke mobilnya.

"Yak! Yak Siwon acaranya belum selesai kenapa pergi, dasar kuda..." teriak manager yang langsung mengejar WonSung tapi sayang dia tertinggal jauh dibelakang, ck sangat kasihan.

.

.

.

.

"Malah kejar-kejaran, hem jadi pemenangnya siapa nih?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedari tadi melihat acara lari Eunhae dan Wonsung itu.

"Pemenangnya... Kelompok satuuuuuuuuuuuu..." teriak para juri dengan keras apalagi Sehun dan Changsung pake kuah.

"Yeee menang..." teriak gembira kelompok satu.

Sementara kelompok satu sedang senang-senang karena menang, Changmin lagi enak tidur dan tak bangun-bangun, WonSung sedang kencan Eunhae sedang dikejar-kejar Kyuhyun, Key yang lagi ngambek, Onew yang sedang membujuk Key dan Minho yang lagi galau karena PSP terbarunya rusak kena asap Siwon dan Taemin yang sedang meratapi nasibnya karena Yesung dibawa kabur oleh seorang kuda#plakk maksudnya Siwon.

.

.

.

.

#Taman

"Sungie hyung tau gak bedanya Cloud sama Sungie hyung?" tanya Siwon nge-gombal.

"Itu kan nama fans ku?" ujar Yesung polos.

"Iya aku tau, tapi apa Sungie hyung tau bedanya apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon lagi yang berusaha menjelaskan pada kekasihnya yang masih polos ini.

"Aku tak tahu, memangnya apa?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Kalau Cloud itu awan kalau kau itu belahan jiwaku.." gombal Siwon yang langsung membuat pipi Yesung bersemi seperti layaknya charry yang siap disantap.

"Kau bisa saja.." ujar Yesung malu dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Tak usah malu chagia kaukan sudah biasa ku gombali?" ujar Siwon yang malah menambah pipi Yesung berwarna merah.

"Ya Wonnie cukup aku jadi malu.." ujar Yesung masih menutup wajah manisnya itu.

"Hehe sudah dong hyung, bagaimana sekarang kita beli ice cream? Ayo.." ujar Siwon dengan menggandeng tangan Yesung seperti biasanya.

"Ayo.." ujar Yesung bersemangat.

Ya sepertinya kencan mereka sukses tanpa adanya gangguan dari Kyuhyun ataupun Taemin ini adalah hal yang selalu diimpi-impikan seorang Choi Siwon, berkencan dengan Yesung tanpa adanya kedua magnae evil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?

Maaf pendek#plakk dah biasa pendek thor#jangan buka aib dong* aku mau buru-buru ngepost biar cepet selesai soalnya qu juga pingin buat ff yang bar, hehhe.

Mau lanjut?

Review yang banyak ya?#ngarep


	5. Chapter 5

Dorm Dorm Dorm

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Perlombaan dihari keduapun berlanjut tantangan kali ini adalah keluar dari sebuah Labirin yang cukup luas oh tidak bahkan sangat luas. Pasangan kali ini adalah Jonghyun dengan Leeteuk, Yesung dengan Taemin dan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk.

'Mengapa magnae sebelah selalu menempel pada Yesung hyung sih? Ini tak adil. Akan ku hajar author yang membuat fanfic ini' ujar WonKyu dalam hati. Bahkan nyawa author akan melayang sebentar lagi terkena tatapan sadis WonKyu*plakk

"Ya kakek tua kenapa Yesung hyung selalu dipasangkan dengan Taemin? Itu tak adil" ujar Kyuhyun pada Lee Soman.

"Taemin berterimakasihlah pada EunHae karena telah menyebarkan foto kalian berdua di Twitter itu sebabnya banyak yang mendukung acara ini karena adanya cloupe TaemSung (?) yang menjadi pembicaraan terhangat tahun ini (?)" ujar Lee Soman.

"Kok TaemSung? Berarti Taemin yang jadi seme dong?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya seperti itulah, nanti kalau namanya YeMin dikira Yesung-Sungmin, Yesung-Changmin, Yesung-Minho atau bahkan Yesung-Xiumin" jelas Lee Soman.

"Harusnya itu WonSung" teriak Siwon.

"KyuSung" teriak Kyuhyun

"WonSung"  
"KyuSung"  
"WonSung"  
"KyuSung"  
Pertengkaranpun dimualai antara Kuda dan Evil Magnae entah kapan berakhir sampai suatu suara yang taka sing mengintrupsi telinga mereka.

"Dari pada berantem mending cloupe nya KaiSung, pasti laris" ujar seorang yang tak lain adalah kembaran Taemin# Tae : gue gak ngasa punya kembaran lagian kalo punya pasti kembarang gue putih, Kai kan item. Kai : Tae kenapa dirimu tak mengakui yang sebenarnya bahwa aku adalah adikmu, hikz hikz hikz# author peluk Kai digampar D.O

"Diem lo item"plakkk author ditampar Kai

"Kan aku hanya bilang lagian kalian berantem mulu bingung tau yang liatnya, liat tuh malah pada tidur dan liat tuh Taemin malah lagi beli ice cream sama Yesung hyung" ujar Kai diangguki author. Saat itu juga WonKyu sadar bahwa mereka hanya berdua yang lain pada tidur, bahkan Lee Soman ikut-ikutan tidur.

"Ya kenapa malah pada tidur? Bangun-bangun, TENG TENG TENG" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suaranya dan Siwon yang memukul lonceng yang entah dari mana dapatnya.

"Berisik tau hyung, lagi mimpi yadongin Key ni" ujar Onew dengan mata sedikit tertutup# Yadong mode on#plaakk.

"Ini anak malah mimpi yang gak-gak" ujar mereka yang disana sampil geleng-geleng angguk-angguk geleng-geleng angguk-angguk#plakk.

"Satu, Dua, Tigaaaa…. Woy bangun ada ayam goreng gratissss" teriak mereka kompak karena hanya sang Leader SHINee yang belum bangun.

"Ayam goreng aku mau ayam goreng" ujar Onew dengan bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Mana ayamnya?" Tanya Onew baru bangun dengan mengucek-ngucek (?) matanya, yang lain hanya memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Sangat menakutkan" ujar Onew yang sadar bahwa dirinya ditatap tajam seperti siap dibunuh#plakk.

"Hyung-hyung ku yang cakep-cakep kenapa natepin appa Taem seperti itu? Pada naksir yah?" ujar Taemin yang baru kembali membeli ice cream bersama Yesung.

"Diem magneeeeeeee" teriak mereka bebarengan.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ketempat perlombaan berlangsung, semuanya sudah bersiap-siap entah apa saja yang mereka siapkan misal : bawang Bombay, nasi, ayam, kecap, saos, sosis dan garem buat jaga-jaga siapa tahu gak bisa keluar dari Labirin dan tersesat akhirnya kelaparan dan menunggu pertolongan dari luar#plakk.

"Yesung hyung ayo pegangan supaya nanti kita gak misah" ujar Taemin dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Yesung.

"Ya, Ya apa-apaan kau Taemin jangan asal menggandeng tangan hyungku ya atau kau akan ku jahili nanti" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung, kau berani menjahili anakku tak akanku biarkan kau bernafas besok" ujar Key dengan tajam dan jangan lupakan dengan aura yang lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun merinding.

"K-kenappa auranya menyeramkan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa dengan menggosok-gosokan tangannya ke tengkuk. Sedangkan Taemin hanya tersenyum evil andalannya.

"Perlombaan akan segera dimulai" teriak Changsung dan Thehun bebarengan#plakk maksud author Sehun.

"Thekarang lombanya kita mulai" teriak Sehun dengan suara cadelnya.

"Hun diem aja, latihan bilang 'S' dulu sana dirumah" ujar Changmin meledek.

"Jae-umma Changmin hyung meledekku, huweeeeeeeeee" seketika Sehun menangis dan Jaejoong langsung mendekat dan memeluk Sehun.

"Tenang chagia, nanti umma kasih ice cream deh" ujar Jaejoong.

"Gak mau" terang Sehun.

"Terus Sehun maunya apa dong?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Maunya Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Sehun dengan ber-aegoo ria yang langsung membuat hati malaikat Jaejoong menyetujuinya.

"Ne nanti ya chagia, umma pasti akan memberimu Kyungsoo" ujar Jaejoong.

"Umma sebenarnya siapa anakmu aku atau si Thehun itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan sedikit meledek.

"Kalian semua anakku" jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum.

"Yun, sepertinya anakmu bertambah satu lagi" ujar Yoochun.

"Sudah ku duga anak cadel itu akan membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Jaejoong" ucap Yunho.

"Ratapilah nasibmu Yun, lihat itu..' ujar Heechul menunjuk ke Jaejoong dan Sehun yang sedang berengkrama bareng.

Sepertinya nasib seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan bagus sebelum pertandingan ini selesai.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa-oppa yang ganteng sekarang kita mulai" aba-aba Seohyun.

"Satu.. dua.. tigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Suzy otomatis semua peserta masuk kedalam labirin itu.

.

.

.

.

# Jonghyun dan Leeteuk

"Hyung cape dari tadi gak ketemu jalan keluarnya.." keluh Jonghyun.

"Ya Jonghyun berhenti mengeluh, aku juga pusing, perasaan kita tadi udah disini deh, kenapa disini lagi?" ucap Leeteuk bingung.

"Ia juga si hyung, coba yang disini hyung dan Onew hyung pasti sudah sampe" ujar Jonghyun, Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ya karena nanti diujung aku akan meletakan ayam goreng yang banyak pasti Onew hyung cepat menemukan jalan pulang" jawab Jonghyun, Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya kau tidak sopan sekali pada hyungmu" ujar Leeteuk dengan menjitak sayang kepala Jonghyun.

"Heehehe piz hyung?" ujarnya dengan membentuk tanda 'V'

"Hmmm"

.

.

.

.

# Taemin dan Yesung

"Hyung tau tidak bedanya aku dengan flaskdisk?" Tanya Taemin gaje.

"Memang apa?" Tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kalau flaskdisk untuk menyimpan data kalau aku untuk menyimpan hatimu.." gombal Taemin, Yesung hanya tersenyum malu telah digombali dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau bisa saja Minnie, hyung jadi malu, biasanya kalau bukan Wonnie atau Kyunnie yang menggombaliku tapi sekarang Minnie juga ikut-ikutan" ujar Yesung dengan menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Kalau hyung sering bersamaku aku akan menggombali hyung setiap saat dan waktu" ujar Taemin.

"Aduh.." ringis Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Yesung bingung Taemin tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan.

"Lidahku kegigit hyung, huwaaaaaaa sakit" tangis Taemin tak jelas.

"Ya..Ya Minnie jangan menangis, hyung jadi bingung" ucap Yesung bingung mau bangaimana.

"Kenapa bingung hyung, hyung hanya perlu mencium bibirku nanti juga sembuh" ujar Taemin masih dengan mewek (?)

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung meyakinkan, Taemin hanya mengangguk imut.

"Ne baiklah" ujar Yesung yang memang masih sangat polos.

CUP

Kecupan manispun mampir ke bibir Taemin, Taemin hanya tersenyum puas dan langsung mengecup balik bibir Yesung.

"Bagaimana Minnie sudah baikan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ne sudah hyung bahkan aku terasa berisi kembali tenaganya" jawab Taemin, Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kan tadi dicium hyung jadinya tenagaku berasa diisi kembali" ujar Taemin yang membuat pipi Yesung memerah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

# Donghae dan Eunhyuk

"Hae aku cape.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga Hyukkie, kenapa dari tadi kita hanya mengitari labirin ini dan mana jalan keluarnya? Huff aku cape…" Donghae mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Sudah satu jam kita mengitari labirin ini tapi gak bisa keluar juga, nanti kalau kita gak bisa keluar selamanya gimana Hae? Nanti kalau Appa dan Ummaku mencari gimana? Entar kalau ada DVD yadong terbaru dan aku belum punya bagaimana? Bagai.. plakk" belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata-katanya Donghae sudah memukul kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Hyukkie, aku j-jadi takut, Huweeeeeeeeee Umma" teriak Donghae dilanjutkan tangisan yang cukup keras.

"Ya Donghae kenapa kau yang menangis?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku takut tidak bisa keluar dari sini Hyukkie" ucap Donghae.

Mereka pun berpelukan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena sejatinya mereka sama-sama penakut dan juga cengeng dan juga anak umma.

.

.

.

.

# Tempat Juri

"Awas kalau Taemin macam-macam pada Yesung hyung"

"Taemin akan merasakannya nanti"  
"Lihat saja nanti"

"Kenapa belum sampai, hampir satu jam"

"Apa mereka tersesat?"

"Lebih baik aku menyusul Yesung hyung?"

Itulah keluhan-keluhan seorang Choi Siwon, ya hanpir satu jam dari ketiga pasangan belum ada yang kembali dengan selamat.

"Sehunnie, kenapa mereka belum kembali ya?" Tanya Tao cemas.

"Molla, aku pikir ini sama thekali tak thuthah, kenapa mereka belum kembali" jawab Sehun.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka tersesat?" Tanya Changsung ngawur (?)

"Bisa jadi, kau si hyung membuat polanya thuthah banget" ucap Sehun menyalahkan Changsung.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku yang salah?" Tanya Changsung.

"Ya benar, Changsung oppa yang membuatnya terlalu sulit" tambah Suzy.

"Ya kenapa kalian menyalahkan aku semua?" Tanya Changsung tak terima.

"Itu memang salah Changsung-gege terlalu susah membuatnya" tambah Tao yang di iyakan Suzy, Seohyun dan Sehun.

"Jadi semua gara-gara kau magnae?" desis Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Changsung.

"Hehe, :p hyung, tapi kan ini dibantu Kai, Wooyoung hyung, Taeyeon dan juga mereka berempat" tunjuk Changsung.

"Memang sebenarnya polanya bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emm, sebenarnya tak sulit kok hanya membentuk tulisan.." jawab Changsung.

"Tulisan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi-

"Tulisan 'Magnae Is The Best' Cuma itu kok hyung" jawab Changsung enteng.

"Ya kenapa panjang sekali?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Hemm, terserah kami dong, kami kan jurinya" ujar Changsung dan diangguki Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Ya siapakah yang bisa keluar dari Labirin yang ternyata bertulisan 'Magnae Is The Best' itu?

Apakah Leeteuk dan Jonghyun atau Yesung dan Taemin atau bahkan Ikan dan Monyet#plakkk maksudnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa,, apa-apan ini? Sungguh aneh. Mungkin ff ini akan selesai satu atau dua chapter lagi. Mohon jangan protes karena saya membuat TaemSung moment bukan WonSung atau KyuSung, Mian.

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini#ngarepp banget lo thor#duakk

FF "Magic In My Life" n ff "I Just Want To Be With You" juga udah update loh? Baca sekalian ya# promosi

Suka?

Jangan lupa Review?

Payy-Payy


End file.
